Kama Sutra
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: YAOI com LEMON! Mu vai passar o Natal na casa de Aioria e ganha um presente nada discreto do Shaka... Só que esse presente vem acompanhado de outro muito melhor... Aioros X Mu de presente pra Lilith. Oneshot.


**Kama Sutra**

Minha história começa a mais ou menos um ano. Era Natal e, como de costume, eu passaria o feriado na casa de um grande amigo dos tempos de escola. Ele sempre foi hospitaleiro e gostava de festas. Então, naturalmente ele convidava os amigos para uma pequena festa em sua casa.

Naquela época éramos, quase todos, solteiros, exceto por Kamus e Milo (na realidade eu acho que eles sempre tiveram um caso, desde que largaram as fraldas) e o dono da casa, Aioria que namorava meu melhor amigo, Shaka.

Então no dia vinte e três de Dezembro todos nos reuníamos na casa enorme de Aioria e tentávamos, a todo custo, prepararmos uma ceia comestível. O que seria realmente possível se os idiotas dos meus amigos deixassem que Kamus e Shura cozinhassem, mas não, cada um tinha que se meter em um prato diferente pra desandar toda a comida.

– Paciência, Mu. – Aioria pedia, rindo do meu nervosismo ao ver aquele bando de homem discutindo sobre um pobre pernil.

Eu reclamava, mas na realidade eram os dias mais felizes do ano para mim e para eles. Eu amava estar na companhia daqueles loucos, que só faziam discutir e implicar uns com os outros.

E esse era o Natal na casa de Aioria. Todo ano era a mesma santa coisa. Porém, ano passado a _coisa_ mudou de figura.

Como sempre eu cheguei dia vinte e dois, tentando ajudar ele e Shaka a arrumarem os quartos e fazer as compras para a bagunça. Mas assim que pisei nos degraus da casa, que sempre me trazia boas recordações, e toquei a campainha, algo mudou.

Não fora o sorridente Aioria que atendera a porta e me puxara para dentro, quase quebrando meus ossos com seus abraços desastrosos. Quem estava parado a minha frente, sorrindo para mim, era um homem muito mais velho que meu amigo, contudo muito parecido com ele.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para identificar quem poderia ser aquele homem de pele morena, olhos verdes e cabelos pouco mais claros que os de Aioria. Oh, Zeus! Ainda sinto arrepios ao lembrar! Quando me dei conta de quem era, senti meu rosto avermelha-se e não era de frio.

– Mu! – eu ouvi Shaka gritando lá de dentro e logo Aioria vinha quebrar minha coluna. Depois minhas bochechas já vermelhas foram beijadas diversas vezes pelo indiano, até que eu consegui entrar direito e olhar melhor para _ele_.

– Aioros. – eu sussurrei num fio inaudível de voz.

Após seis anos ele estava de volta à Grécia. Mais bonito que nunca e ainda mais gostoso do que eu me lembrava.

Sim, Aioros foi minha paixão de adolescente e eu ainda não sabia que não estava totalmente curado dela. Eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele e quando o vi pareceu que todo aquele fogo infantil se ascendeu com força maior. Eu não podia parar de olhar para o profundo verde de seus olhos, ou para aquele sorriso magnificamente cristalino. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar minha atenção.

Shaka me fazia perguntas, Aioria contava coisas e falava algo sobre Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estarem juntos agora. Mas eu não os ouvia. Só o que ouvia era meu coração acelerado. E depois de um tempo os dois desistiram de mim e subiram para começar a arrumação dos quartos.

Eu me encontrei sozinho com Aioros na sala e podia jurar que meu rosto se avermelhava ainda mais e mais. Esperava que ele não notasse isso, mas acho que era pedir demais.

- Então, Mu... Acho que isso vai te parecer estranho. – ele comentou – Mas você cresceu. – e riu novamente naquele seu jeito de moleque.

Eu baixei os olhos. Ri também, mas de nervosismo e tentei me acalmar para poder falar algo.

- Sim... – talvez não tenha dado muito certo, porque minha voz estava tremida – Já faz seis anos, Aioros.

- Seis? Tudo isso? Devo estar ficando velho. – nada disso, eu queria dizer, ele estava tão lindo quanto sempre e os anos só fizeram-no ainda mais perfeito.

Não comentei, mas eu tinha 20 naquela época (quase 21), assim como seu irmão Aioria, Shaka e outros de nossos amigos. Aioros era mais velho, ele estava com 27 já, um homem feito dando atenção a um _garoto_ como eu.

– Não está. – eu disse sorrindo timidamente. Eu tinha sempre a tendência de me achar idiota perto do irmão de Aioria, afinal ele sempre fora o irmão mais velho do meu amigo.

– E você deixou seu cabelo crescer. – eu esperava que ele não notasse, pois estava morrendo de vergonha – E ficou ainda mais bonito.

Tudo bem. Nessa hora eu quase enfartei. Senti meu rosto queimar e meu coração pulou como um louco, como se quisesse sair de meu peito. Eu cheguei a colocar a mão no tórax, sentindo-me com borboletas no estômago.

– Você está bem, Mu? – ele perguntou tão gentilmente e só o que eu fiz foi balançar a cabeça repetidas vezes afirmativa e idiotamente.

Por sorte, ou não, Shaka entrou na sala e colocou um pequeno embrulho em meu colo. Eu me acalmei e voltei a sorrir como uma pessoa normal, mas Aioros, ao contrário do que eu esperava, não parecia preocupado nem alarmado. Ele estava me sorrindo de um jeito que eu nunca vira antes, podia jurar que era até malicioso.

Eu balancei a cabeça, como se estivesse tendo uma alucinação, e olhei para Shaka curioso com o embrulho.

– É para você. Decidi te dar seu presente antes da hora. – e sorriu divertido – Vamos, abra!

Aioria apareceu na sala também e sentou-se na mesa de centro, parecia uma criança, animado com o presente. Eu comecei a rasgar aquele lindo papel, pois não tem graça abrir um presente se você não rasga o embrulho. E por baixo de toda a pompa que tinha um presente embrulhado por Shaka, eu vi uma caixa, vermelho vivo, retangular de aspecto liso.

Eu encarei aquilo com um olhar curioso. Aioria sorria de forma divertida e Shaka esperava pacientemente que eu terminasse de abrir aquele mistério.

– O que é isso, gente?

– Abra, Mu! – o indiano me apressou, levantando a tampa da caixa.

E assim que o presente se viu livre de sua tampa, foi possível vislumbrar um livro não muito grosso em seu interior, cuja capa fez meu rosto ficar violentamente roxo de vergonha.

– Sha-Shaka... O que... O que é isso? – eu gaguejei, visivelmente constrangido.

– Um livro. – ele disse com aquela cara lavada.

– Livro? – eu tirei da caixa o exemplar e vi que Aioros tapou a boca para não rir – Kama Sutra... Gay? – eu perguntei para ele e Aioria, que me sorriam inocentemente.

– Então, gostou?

Eu não respondi a Aioria. Continuei a olhar de um para o outro e deles para o livro que tinha nas mãos. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Até que Aioros puxou meu presente para folhear.

– Hum... Tem umas posições bem interessantes aqui, Shaka. – eu escondi o rosto entre as mãos querendo morrer.

– Concordo, Aioros. – Shaka respondeu.

– Mu? Você não gostou?

– Aioria... – eu comecei, pensando na melhor forma de dizer _não_ – Por que me deram um... Kama Sutra? – não tinha uma boa maneira.

– Shaka disse que você estava precisando mudar um pouco, você estuda demais e ainda trabalha, precisa relaxar. Então pensamos que seria um bom empurrãozinho para que você arranjasse um passatempo.

– Passatempo? – eu me perguntei. Eles achavam que eu precisava de mais sexo?

– Sim, Mu. – ele lia pensamentos agora? – Inovar é sempre bom, né gatinho?

– Oh Zeus! Poupe-me desses detalhes e guardem esses olhares pra quando estiverem sozinhos. – eu respondi, mal-humorado.

Desde quando Shaka tomava conta da minha vida sexual? E desde quando ele sabia o que era melhor para mim? Eu estava muito bem, obrigado e não precisava de um Kama Sutra.

– Você não gostou, né Mu?

– Não Shaka, não é isso. É que eu não esperava, mas obrigado. – eu peguei o livro das mãos de Aioros, juntei o papel rasgado, a caixa e me levantei – Se me dão licença, eu preciso desfazer as malas, certo? – tentei sorrir normalmente e me retirei para meu quarto.

E podia jurar que eles sabiam exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça. Eu me envergonhara ao receber aquele livro, mas definitivamente me sentira excitado com a idéia de experimentar aquelas posições e quem sabe com Aioros?

Já dentro do quarto eu desarrumei minha mala, guardei meus presentes e sentei na cama folheando o livrinho. Meu baixo ventre chegou a arder em uma das posições, parecia bastante excitante fazer aquilo. Mas eu fui interrompido por batidas na porta.

Fechei rápido o livro e o larguei na cabeceira, me acalmando para abrir a porta. Era Aioros, ele chamava para o almoço.

Para concluir, o resto do dia me parecera bastante desconfortável, uma vez que Shaka me lançava olhares do tipo "eu-sei-que-você-amou-o-presente-e-não-vê-a-hora-de-usar" e Aioria parecia achar que eu tinha detestado. Impressionante como eram diferentes. Já Aioros pareceu normalmente divertido como sempre, mas às vezes eu me pegava hipnotizado por um sorriso malicioso dele.

No dia seguinte os outros vieram para amenizar aquele clima tenso. Kamus e Milo como sempre chegaram cedo, trazendo o pernil e algumas frutas. Depois os outros, trazendo a saborosa bagunça que fazia parte de nossas anuais reuniões.

Porém nenhum deles conseguiu me deixar livre da sensação de que Shaka armava alguma contra mim. E naquela mesma noite eu tive a oportunidade de concluir que minhas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, ao encontrar Aioros dividindo o quarto comigo.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

Eu não conseguira dormir, porque aquele idiota estava só com um short curto de seda branco e parecia não gostar nada de lençóis. No dia seguinte me sentia um trapo velho e ainda tinha que ajudar a lavar pratos, fazer comida, doces, colocar os presentes na árvore e mais um monte de tarefas que me deixariam ainda mais cansado.

No fim da tarde, depois de ter tomado um banho relaxante, eu estava quase dormindo no sofá, esperando pela ceia. Kamus e Milo não paravam de discutir na cozinha sobre a maldita salada de batatas, enquanto Shura cismava com Saga que o pernil tinha que ser assim ou assado. Eu não conseguia mover um dedo sequer.

E lá estava o trapo velho que um dia fora eu, jogado no sofá ao lado da árvore de Natal, quando Aioros ajoelhou-se ao meu lado. Eu abri um dos olhos o encarando, mas sem coragem de me mexer.

– Está cansado, Mu? – ele sorriu e mostrou-me um copo com um líquido cristalino e gelo – Beba alguma coisa para acordar, vamos.

Eu me sentei sob protestos e peguei o copo de _Whisky_, bebendo um gole. Aioros sentou-se ao meu lado com sua taça de vinho branco e brindou comigo, dizendo em seguida em seu habitual tom brincalhão.

– Quem brinda sem beber... São sete anos sem foder.

Eu arregalei os olhos me sentindo corar. Ele deu uma boa golada no vinho e depois empurrou a minha mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo com minha bebida.

– Sete anos é muita coisa, Mu, melhor não arriscar.

Eu bebi e ri desconsertado. A essa altura a sala já se enchia com meus barulhentos amigos e suas conversas sem fundamentos.

Depois das dez horas o jantar foi servido e enfim o amigo oculto. Mais um pouco e eu poderia finalmente dormir. Já estava bebendo o espumante vindo da França, que Kamus trouxera, e me sentia mais alegre, mas mesmo assim cansado.

Trocamos presentes, fizemos as piadas e palhaçadas de sempre e à meia-noite eu me levantei largando a taça em cima da mesa de centro.

– Gente, eu to um pouco cansado. Vou dormir.

Eles reclamaram, fizeram mais piadas, mas me deram boa noite e eu subi, mas não sem antes ter engolido um comprimido que Shaka me dera. Sabe Zeus o que era aquilo, mas naquelas condições eu não me importei com o que poderia ser, contanto que eu pudesse dormir um pouco.

Mas eu não dormi.

Assim que entrei no quarto me despi. Começava a sentir um calor esquisito. Deite-me só de cueca e ainda prendi o cabelo em um coque. Parecia que o aquecedor estava enlouquecendo. Ou eu estava.

Eu me abanava freneticamente e virava de um lado para o outro sem saber porque estava daquele jeito. Em momento algum passou pela minha cabeça que poderia ser o comprimido de Shaka, achava até que eu tinha bebido demais.

Depois de um tempo desse jeito eu ouvi a maçaneta da porta girando e um vulto entrou no quarto. Eu estava mais preocupado com meu calor repentino e não notei quando o mesmo vulto trancou a porta e se aproximou de mim.

Eu continuei a me abanar, com o travesseiro desta vez, e quando senti uma mão tocar meu rosto levei um choque que me fez sentar rápido na cama. Eu comecei a suar frio e meu coração palpitou acelerado. Tentei falar alguma coisa ou reagir, mas não conseguia me mover pela confusão que se instalara em minha mente.

Só depois que a luz do abajur foi acesa pelo vulto, que descobri ser Aioros, foi que eu me acalmei. Larguei o travesseiro e passei a mão na testa, enxugando o suor.

– Você está bem, Mu?

– Estou. – eu nem sequer notara que estava sem roupas na frente dele.

– Parecia meio fora do ar lá embaixo e agora... Está com febre?

– Febre? – do que ele estava falando? Não via que eu suava?

– Sua pele está fervendo. – eu me toquei e senti que ele falava a verdade, eu parecia estar queimando em febre – Sente-se bem?

– Eu... Estou com calor, só isso. Devo ter bebido muito.

Meus olhos grudaram na parte do peito dele que era visível sob a blusa de botões meio aberta. Era tão musculoso e moreno e não sei porque aquilo me fez suar ainda mais e senti que meu baixo ventre despertava.

Novamente eu não tinha reação. Parecia que meus sentidos não percebiam o que acontecia ao meu corpo. Minha ereção estava passando desapercebida, enquanto meu cérebro fantasiava fixando meu olhar no peito de Aioros e em seus braços que se esticavam para que ele tocasse meu rosto.

– Mu, você está suando frio. – eu não podia ouvi-lo. Eu estava muito longe dali. Não agia de forma sensata, na verdade nem agia, só ficava ali parado olhando para ele.

– Mu?

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu. Foi então que meus olhos passaram a observar uma coisa diferente. Eu fixei minha atenção em seus lábios vermelhos e cheios e o puxei pela nuca, olhando mais de perto. Aioros parou de falar, pois seus lábios não se moviam mais e eu então o beijei.

Mas não foi um beijo qualquer. Eu parecia ter fome, pois empurrava minha língua com violência para dentro de sua boca, sufocando seus protestos e seus gemidos de surpresa. Minhas mãos seguravam com firmeza seu rosto e o impediam de se afastar. Eu tinha enlouquecido e quando me afastei do beijo vi que Aioros respirava com dificuldade.

- Hum... Lábios doces. – eu murmurei lambendo minha boca e sorri malicioso para ele.

Não tinha controle sobre mim e meu corpo obedecia ao único desejo puro e simples de sexo. E sexo da forma mais selvagem que eu conhecia.

– Mu? – ele parecia confuso e assustado com minha atitude, mas não me parecia que ia fugir.

– O que foi? – eu deslizei os lábios por seu pescoço, chupando e lambendo com força.

– O que... Está fazendo?

– Eu estou beijando seu pescoço. – respondi com simplicidade e comecei a abrir os botões da camisa dele.

– Por que faz isso? – senti suas mãos em meu cabelo, desprendendo-o do coque.

– Porque eu quero que você fique duro... Então eu vou... – eu parei – Para que falar e estragar a surpresa?

Ele me olhou de forma assustada e eu o puxei para se deitar na cama. Subi por suas pernas, sentando em seus quadris, bem em cima de sua ereção recém desperta. Observei minha presa, então, seu corpo gostoso e definido.

– Ahn... Você está bem mesmo?

– Nunca estive melhor, gostoso.

Se estivesse bem mesmo não falaria assim com ele, mas meu cérebro não pensava, só me mandava fazer coisas que normalmente não faria. Como por exemplo, tirar a blusa dele e atacar seus mamilos, chupando ambos com tamanha força, que ficaram vermelhos e inchados.

Ele gemeu de dor e prazer e levou as mãos até minhas nádegas as apertando. Isso me deixou ainda mais louco de tesão. Eu sorri malicioso e comecei a abrir suas calças, tomando o cuidado de apertar seu membro com força por cima da roupa.

Tirei aquele jeans e o joguei no chão, me livrando logo de sua cueca também. Não estava disposto a esperar muito para saborear minha presa.

– Nossa, Aioros, você é tão grande.

Ele tinha um membro grande e grosso, que me deixou ardendo só de pensar nas perversões que eu realizaria aquela noite.

– Fica quietinho, sim?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e me deixou levantar seus braços. Agora, com o caminho livre eu pude lamber todo o seu peito, passando minha língua por cada curva de seus músculos, até seu umbigo. Chupei sua pele quente e salgada, ouvindo os gemidos contidos que às vezes escapavam.

Ele se remexia embaixo de mim e acho até que para sentir o toque de nossos corpos. Quem poderia culpá-lo? Eu o estava lambendo e chupando com tanta fome que marcava sua pele e não parava um segundo de apertá-lo com as mãos.

– Hum... Mu... Por favor.

Eu esfreguei a cabeça de seu membro com o polegar e lambi sua extensão, provocando um rápido arrepio em seu corpo. Era tão fácil excitá-lo quanto tirar doce de uma criança.

Ele respondia a cada toque com intensidade igual e quando eu coloquei seu membro na boca, ele estremeceu e agarrou meu cabelo, puxando-o. Eu gemi abafado de dor, mas não parei de chupar. Estava começando a sentir meu corpo ir por um caminho sem volta.

– Muuu... Por Zeus... Ahnnn... – eu queria mandar que ficasse quieto, ou chamaria a atenção dos outros, mas não queria tirar a boca daquele membro gostoso.

Quem conhece Aioros me entende, ele não é um ser humano comum, ele é simplesmente um Deus em matéria de beleza e sensualidade. Eu já tinha agüentado anos, sofrendo por não poder tê-lo, passando noites e mais noites me masturbando e pensando nele. Agora eu o tinha bem ali, pronto para atender a qualquer desejo meu.

Então eu ia fazer o que eu quisesse e eu queria continuar a chupar, passando a língua por toda a extensão de seu pênis, sem esquecer de dar um tratamento especial à glande. Ele era tão macio e ao mesmo tempo tão rígido... Delicioso de sentir em meus lábios.

Eu brinquei com a língua, colhendo o líquido que já saía da ponta de seu membro inchado. Ele estava chegando ao limite, eu poderia dizer, sabia que ele não agüentava mais se segurar.

Então eu parei. Sorri para ele da forma mais pervertida que conseguia e comecei a masturbá-lo tão lentamente quanto possível. Aioros naturalmente gemeu em protesto e tentou empurrar minha cabeça de volta, mas eu não deixei.

– O que foi, gostoso? Já quer gozar?

– O que você acha? – ele perguntou tão malicioso quanto eu e isso fez todos os meus pêlos se arrepiarem.

– Hum... Mas já?

– Não posso?

– Mas a minha brincadeira vai acabar... – como se eu realmente estivesse muito chateado eu fiz uma cara triste e baixei o olhar.

– Ahn... Não vai. Eu prometo que ele vai continuar tão duro quanto esta agora... E eu vou te comer todinho... – meus olhos brilharam de excitação e eu voltei a encará-lo, malicioso.

– Então, promete?

– Prometo... Agora continua a chupar... – eu deixei ele empurrar minha cabeça para baixo e coloquei seu sexo na boca.

Ele tinha prometido, não tinha? Se não cumprisse eu ia torturá-lo até que cumprisse a promessa.

E assim sendo eu continuei a chupá-lo, cada vez com mais força e vontade, engolindo quase todo aquele pênis enorme. Sentia minha garganta se contrair de tal forma que era impossível não sentir falta de ar. Mas felizmente ele não demorou a gozar, assim eu poderia afastar o rosto e respirar.

Tentei engolir tudinho, mas devido ao fato de estar quase engasgando o sêmem escorreu pelo meu queixo e pescoço, me deixando todo melado. Juro que não foi de propósito, mas se soubesse que isso o excitaria teria sido.

– Vem cá, anjinho, deixou escapar algumas gotas...

Algumas?

Ele me puxou para cima dele e me lambeu todo, até que eu estivesse limpo e durante o percurso eu sentia meu membro doer de tesão. Ele tinha uma língua tão quente e era tão ágil, que me deixava entorpecido ao imaginá-la em outros lugares.

– Hum... Aioros...

Ele me virou na cama me deixando de bruços e deitou por cima. Eu me remexi me apoiando nos cotovelos para poder encará-lo melhor. Ele era tão maravilhosamente lindo, que me deixava sem fôlego.

– E sua promessa?

– Está cumprida. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, descendo o corpo e me deixando sentir sua ereção pressionada contra as minhas nádegas.

Aquilo era demais, eu ia gozar, ia acabar com tudo naquele instante. E esse pensamento só se intensificou quando ele abriu minhas nádegas esfregando o membro na minha entrada. Ta bom, eu estava meio puto, mas qualquer um no meu lugar faria igual. Ele estava me enlouquecendo.

– Hum... – ele abafou meu gemido com um beijo, quente e gostoso, que me fez quase derreter de tesão.

– Agora é sua vez de cumprir uma promessa.

– Que promessa? – eu perguntei pervertido, empinando o quadril.

– Promete só gozar quando eu estiver te comendo?

Novamente aquele arrepio. Meu corpo estremeceu e esquentou tanto que eu achei que fosse definitivamente morrer. Mas não morri, continuei ali com cara de bobo.

– O que vai fazer?

– Apenas prometa. Se esperar prometo te recompensar depois.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, estúpido demais para conseguir falar qualquer coisa. Achei que ele fosse me masturbar ou algo do tipo, mas ele apenas foi escorregando por cima de mim, até ficar com o rosto na altura das minhas nádegas. Ele achava que eu gozaria só com aquilo?

Já mencionei que Aioros é meio maluco? Sim, deliciosamente louco.

Ele afastou minhas nádegas e começou a me lamber. Eu não sei como ele fazia aquilo, mas eu enlouqueci ao sentir sua língua me provocando, lambendo minha entrada e descendo mais. Toda aquela região, que antes eu achava normal, passei a sentir de forma diferente. Algo em mim me dizia que eu não tinha dado o devido valor àquela língua e àquele pedaço comum do meu corpo.

Aquelas provocações só estavam me deixando mais duro e eu comecei a achar difícil cumprir minha promessa. Aioros beijava e sugava aquele ponto antes ignorado e depois voltava a lamber minha entrada. Aquilo era enlouquecedor, não há como explicar a excitação que esses beijos proporcionam.

– Aioros, por favor, aaaahn...

Ele parou o que fazia e riu. Ele riu de mim! Parecia que já estava planejando aquilo tudo, o safado.

– Já quer gozar? Rápido, você.

– Eu não sou rápido! – disse em protesto irritado com meu próprio corpo idiota.

Mas que se dane isso! Eu queria era gozar!

– Tudo bem... Então... – ele encostou o membro na minha entrada e me abraçou encostando os lábios em meu ouvido – Você tem camisinha?

– Eu? Eu não! Por que, você não tem? – eu parecia desesperado? Impressão.

– Tenho bobo. – ele beijou minha boca e pulou da cama.

Obviamente eu o acompanhei com o olhar, fazendo uma cara feia, ele me deixara assustado com aquela pergunta.

Aioros procurava algo em sua mala e eu podia ver todo o contorno de sua bundinha firme e gostosa que eu comeria assim que surgisse a oportunidade.

Depois de um bom tempo procurando ele virou-se e voltou para a cama. Deitou ao meu lado e abriu o preservativo, que eu tomei de suas mãos com um sorrisinho malicioso. Antes de colocar eu o masturbei mais um pouco e depois vesti a camisinha nele.

– Hum... – ele abriu o tubo de lubrificante e colocou em sua mão, depois o espalhou pela minha entrada – Ahn... Aioros... Vem logo.

Ele devia achar muita graça da minha pressa porque estava sempre rindo de mim e fazendo as coisas com calma. Primeiro fechou o tubo, depois o jogou no chão, deitou por cima de mim, entre as minhas pernas e quando eu achei que tinha vencido ele beijou meu pescoço e não se moveu.

– Aioros...

– O que foi?

– Dá pra enfiar logo?

– Por que a pressa?

– Aaahn... Seu safado, você já gozou eu não! – disse zangado, afinal quem ele pensava que era?

Ele riu novamente, aliás, isso estava se tornando muito comum. Senti-o erguer o corpo e então começar a me penetrar. De início doeu um pouco, era muito grande e meu corpo não estava assim tão acostumado. Mas depois que ele enfiou tudo e me abraçou, eu relaxei e comecei a sentir novamente prazer e a vontade enorme de chegar ao orgasmo.

– Anhn... É bom... Vai, Aioros... – eu remexia os quadris para cima e para baixo, cheio de tesão.

Foi quando ele começou a se mexer também, um pouco lento, mas aos poucos aumentando o ritmo. Depois de um tempo era tão rápido que a cama rangia e eu sentia meu corpo tão quente, que parecia estar com febre.

Aioros me segurava pelo quadril com uma das mãos e se apoiava na cama com o outro braço. Não parava, entrava com força em mim, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto, sem controle de minha voz.

Eu agarrava com força o travesseiro e o rasgaria com toda a certeza se ele não tivesse se levantado, me erguendo junto. Minhas mãos foram colocadas no espaldar na cama e eu o senti voltar a me estocar, muito mais forte e rápido que antes.

Apertei com força o espaldar de madeira, que corria, agora, o sério risco de ser quebrado. Mas era impossível não o fazer, quando Aioros não me dava descanso nem tempo para respirar. Ele apenas parecia querer me rasgar ao meio e beijava meus ombros e pescoço, aumentando meus gemidos.

- Aaahn... Geme mais baixo... – como se fosse possível. Eu não conseguia gemer mais baixo que aquilo, então ele puxou meu rosto com violência e me beijou, abafando os gemidos.

E nesse mesmo instante eu senti o último arrepio passar como um choque elétrico por todo o meu corpo e no segundo seguinte eu me derramava sobre meu peito. Aioros apertou minha cintura com mais força e eu senti que ele gozava também.

- Aaaaahnnnn... – ele afastou os lábios para dar um último gemido e me abraçou apertado, mas eu não consegui mais me manter ajoelhado.

Senti meu corpo amolecer e tombar para trás, por sorte ele estava me abraçando e me colocou deitado na cama ao seu lado. Estava tão quente naquele quarto e tão deliciosamente perfeito.

Eu não sentia nada, meu corpo formigava e latejava me deixando tão mortalmente cansado que eu me esquecia até de respirar. Mas depois de um tempo, que não sei precisar ao certo, eu abri os olhos e vi que Aioros estava apoiado em um dos cotovelos me observando com um sorrisinho safado demais.

– Que foi? – eu perguntei sem me mover um centímetro.

– Prometi te recompensar... Fiz o serviço direito? – bobo.

– O que acha?

– Acho que esse presente que o Shaka te deu tem toda a razão a respeito do perínio. **(1)**

Eu franzi a testa e movi minha cabeça para encará-lo melhor. Ele sorria de um jeito tão safado que era óbvio que tinha aprontado alguma e eu não tinha nem forças para perguntar o que era.

– Ahn?

– Eu li o seu livro enquanto você tomava banho hoje e a primeira página que abri falava de um certo ponto do corpo... – ele passou a mão livre pela minha coxa, encaminhando-a para a minha virilha – Que ao ser estimulado... – senti então seus dedos passearem e pararem naquele ponto, aquele que quase me fizera gozar antes – Leva ao êxtase.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Senti meu membro reclamar doloridamente quando ele pressionou aquele ponto sensível. Ele retirou sua mão de entre as minhas pernas e me beijou sorrindo daquele jeito pervertido.

– Mas... Mas... Como você sabia que eu...?

– Você acha que eu nunca percebi que você me olhava de um modo diferente, Mu? Só que antes você era novinho demais para mim... Mas agora... – eu não sabia se ria ou batia nele, mas acabei rindo porque estava muito cansado para bater.

– Isso foi um plano e Shaka te ajudou?

– Não. Eu não sabia sobre o livro...

– E o comprimido? **(2)**

– Que comprimido? – aquele loiro idiota iria ganhar um beijo sufocante no dia seguinte.

– Deixa pra lá... Eu preciso dormir um pouco, mas daqui a algumas horas vou te acordar de novo e é bom que esteja pronto pra mais uma.

– Sempre que quiser. – ele respondeu malicioso e deitou, me abraçando.

Eu apaguei totalmente e no meio da madrugada acordei com mais beijos e carinhos. Aquela noite fora bem longa e cansativa, mas fez meu humor melhorar cem por cento, que dirá minha vida.

Sabia muito bem que depois disso jamais teria sossego e se dependesse de Aioros minha vida nunca mais seria monótona. Ele iria me perseguir, fosse para infernizar meu juízo jogando na minha cara que eu o havia agarrado ou então fosse para nunca mais sair do meu lado.

Naquela época achava que a primeira opção era de longe a mais acertada, mas ele me surpreendeu mais uma vez e até hoje não largou do meu pé. Porem, diferente do que eu poderia imaginar, ele não faz piadas a respeito, mas está sempre atrás de mim querendo desvendar os mistérios daquele presente.

Ah, sim! Shaka ganhou muitos beijos no dia seguinte e aquele bendito livro nunca mais saiu da minha cabeceira. Satisfação garantida.

**FIM!**

**(1) **Perínio é uma região entre o ânus e os testículos, está no Kama Sutra e o que o Oros falou sobre esse ponto também está lá e é verdade.

**(2)** O comprimido que Shaka deu ao Mu antes que este subisse para o quarto não era _Viagra_, muito menos _Ecstasy_! Na verdade eu não sei dizer o que exatamente era, mas seria um tipo de afrodisíaco... XD

**N/A:** Essa fic é presente de amigo oculto do meu fórum querido para minha amiga Lilith. Ela queria um Aioros X Mu com um lemon quente... Espero ter atendido as expectativas!

**Lilith:** Espero que tenha gostado da sua fic e do Mu! Um grande beijo pra você e Feliz Natal! Te adoro!


End file.
